Of Endless, Forever
by aikawarazuai
Summary: The wind, of the sighing trees at dusk. Of my vague love for you, That I promised to the infinite. A momento of romantic RK poems, about every couple and every character. Not finished
1. I am, KenshinTomoe

Disclaimer: One out of a googolplex of people :P 

**I Am...**  
  
---------------  
  
I am the wind, of the sighing trees  
at dusk. 

The ocean's loving gestures,  
the calming, romantic waves.  
Of the sunsets that are smeared,  
with too much color. 

Of my vague love for you,  
That I promised to the infinite. 

It's an eternal linger,  
The thing I keep sacred. 

Always, for you.  
_for you, forever._

------------------  
  
:D!!!!! weeeeee!!!! Sorry I've been gone for SO INCREDIBLY long, just for the summer, I forgot about writing some.  
  
This is a short dedication to Tomoe, from Kenshin's point of view. BEFORE she died, remember. :P The romance never ends, ne?? OcO


	2. Impossible, AoshiMisao

Disclaimer: dis...cliam..I mean claim,,,,....mmeeeerrr....

**Impossible**   
  
---------------   
  
Sapphire orbs, in the sunset glow.  
The untold smile, the optimism, yet youth.

The reasons I fell,  
The reasons I don't want to awake.

_Impossible. _

But secrets live  
In the space between our footsteps,  
But what if they are hidden,  
Until too late? 

But too late is the perfect time.  
It's... impossible. 

------------------  
  
hhmmmmmm. Aoshi's point of view, to Misao. For this set of poetry, I'm aiming for one poem for each character and one poem for each couple. Weell, you know that in the end I'll just end up with a bunch of jumbleeee......:P 


	3. Shadows On the Wall, KenshinKoaru

Disclaimer: I own The Flying Calendar, not Ruroken. :) XD 

**Shadows On the Wall**

---------------

Today I Remembered.  
_Shadows on the wall._

A memory of a day,  
That has yet to come.  
_The silence  
of a shadow._

A scene that was written  
and played over again in  
Someone's mind.  
An author's fantasy 

_The silence of a shadow._

Today I saw a shadow.  
_A shadow, of reluctant love..._

Shadows on the wall.  
in shades of gray.  
_never will they reveal, a different color._

------------------

I wrote this out of a depressed musical piece. XD  
For Kenshin and Koaru, in Koaru's POV. The message of this poem is for the fantasies of romance that might never come true. XD "Shadows" was a metaphor :P I don't think this one is very well written, even though it's serious. :?  
Sorry guys. I haven't been writing lately, but thanks to OniTakage, I got inspired! D thankyoo!

TMarauder, XD! Hmm. yeah, it is. XD  
LightningSt0rm, awo! thankyoo! Give me yer inspiration and I'll start you off. ;P  
Wistful-Eyes, Really?!!? oooh! I've never gotten a compliment like that before! :D  
Ob53zt, awoo, thankyoo. Oh come'on, everyone has eyes. 8)  
Lucrecia LeVrai, I have? Thankyoo for observing that! XD


	4. Part Two: Shadows On the Wall

Disclaimer: I own The Flying Calendar, not Ruroken. :) XD

**Part 2: Shadows On the Wall**

- 

Shadows on the wall  
in Shades Of Gray.

Growing from admiration to adoration,  
in the spaces between Eternal,  
while one waits Forever and a Day

For those Shadows  
in Shades Of Gray  
To see something more  
than just the Essence. 

-

Oh my gawsh. I haven't been writing since last summer, as of 2-1-05. aha. you know what? I was looking around at my old poem files and realized how good I am. I got inspired, so i used and idea that was laying around (yeah, ya know what I mean, Onitakage ;P) and since I'm not feeling bold enough right now to go into another character, I finished a new Koaru poem. :D 

review people:

**tHouGht buBbLes**: really? aww, thankyou for the offer. :) I appreciate it:D  
**Lightning-Storm222**: BOLOGNA! I UPDATED! after about, maybe five months you think? XD  
**mangamaniac**: Ahh, you're welcome. :P don't mention it, and expect me to update more in the future! 


	5. Untitled, unknown

Disclaimer: i'm not nobuhiro watsuki

**Untitled**

---------------

Tonight as I took a trip into myself  
Lying in your ashes (again), my heart as grim

trying to drown my sorrows  
yet my sorrows they've learned to swim...

------------------

author notes: whoever still has me on their alert list, I Really Love You. anyways, about the poem... a short little piece, i'm not sure about what characters ( probably Tomoe as always) but you can use your imagination. tell me what you think?


End file.
